Ladybug (Sentimonster)
Ladybug is a Sentimonster that appears in the Miraculous episode named after her. Appearance Physical appearance Like Marinette, the Ladybug sentimonster has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose, bluebell eyes, and medium-length dark black hair with blue reflections. Her hair tied back in two pigtails, with red ribbons holding them. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern. Personality Compared to other sentimonsters, the Ladybug sentimonster was far more advanced, capable of complex thought and emotion and showing a highly developed degree of sentience and even free will. While she followed Mayura's orders and acted as Cat Noir's dream partner to manipulate him, she didn't have a choice. Once she was granted her freedom, she decided to help the superheroes defeat her creator. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Females Category:Sentimonsters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Non-Disney villainsesses Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Villainsesses turned to the good guys Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Anti heroines Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Half Humans Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Deceased heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Netural Good Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas's adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Betrayed characters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters